


The Doctor's Doll

by Greenmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: The Doctor misses her family.





	The Doctor's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Rather sad. (Crying as I write this piece.) But I always wondered what she felt about not having her family With her. I don't own Dr Who.

There it was! In the store window, a doll that looked just like her child. When she left Gallefrey she left behind her family, and she missed them, oh, how she missed them! Little hands wrapped around her neck, cries of " Daddy" when she came home from work. Birthdays, first steps, bedtime stories. She missed all of it! But here, in the store window, was a doll that looked just like her youngest. Oh, how she missed that child the most! So happy, always content to lay in the cradle and laugh. She missed rocking all of those little ones when they were small. She even missed the grand children. Oh, they were so much fun too! Even more so than her kids had been. And when those great-grandchildren came, well, she found them to be even more fun than her kids were. Her youngest was the same age as her youngest great grandchild.  
Both around 8 months, they were so fun to watch. But she wasn't there and oh, it was killing her. She wanted her first wife to be with her, she wanted all of them to be with her.   
She entered the toy store, and used the money her friends had given her for her birthday, bought the doll. When she got back to the TARDIS, she dashed into her bedroom and opened the box. Inside were clothing, bottles, and the doll. It looked just like her baby,felt just like her baby. It came dressed in earth baby clothes, but some pieces looked rather Gallefreyan. She went to her closet, and found the little dress she used to put on her dolls as a child. It fit the doll perfectly. She cradled the doll and rocked it, singing her favorite lullaby. She thought of her child, she could almost hear it too as she rocked. When she was done, she tenderly placed the doll in her own cradle. Wiped the tears from her eyes, and left the room.


End file.
